


Obdurate

by murakistags



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anger, Dissociation, Explicit Language, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakistags/pseuds/murakistags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That constant tightness in the pit of his stomach is something that never went away, no matter how hard he fought against it. Nothing could ever fully close that weeping void of emotions broken in the face of a once-smiling, once-breathing Trinity Glassfille.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obdurate

The very first time the roiling nausea had hit him in the gut was when the flash of a blonde head has passed him by upon the streets of Ikaruga. A nondescript citizen of wealth and status, her curvaceous body lined with a dress looking far more indicated for drapery than day-wear. Her face was pretty enough, purely aesthetically-speaking. But even that couldn't quell the sudden rush of air from Hazama's lungs, making him swallow very hard and very suddenly, lest his breakfast egg sandwich come bubbling up in his throat too soon. It was initially a feeling of misplaced fear and pain, as if someone had taken a spear and stuck it through his back, the very tip only barely nicking his heart, but allowing his (artificial) life to remain.

"Fucking _fix_ it, Relius," he had demanded that very evening, his drawling and annoying tone echoing off every single piece of glassware and steel in the puppet-master's grandiose lab.

Relius of course had been indulgent in that ever-grating way of his, proper and prim and strictly sciencesexual even in his work, to a fault. Much poking and prodding at his own body later, Hazama had entirely forgotten his annoyance with that unknown woman from earlier on the street, and instead had grown a rather tough skin, and the seething vitriol for medical doctors. Relius couldn't find anything wrong? Well, Relius could take his damn useless tools and shove them–…

He'd almost tossed his damn hat to the wind at once in frustration.

It was months later, a clean bill of health for mind and soul and body all the same, before it happened again. Green ribbons fluttering in the wind, a smile thin and fake but very warm in the emerald eyes behind thick corrective lenses.

" _Fucking_ Trinity."

This _definitely_ hadn't been part of the deal here. This vessel and the damn bipolar fits weren't enough, were they? The old boy Kazuma refused to give his own hidden heart a rest. It was beginning to readily wear and tear at his already-frayed nerves. If anybody knew anything about Hazama, it was his unparalleled sense of dry anger and lack of a single fuck to give. What else was new? Of course he had to bitch about it again and again, even to the point where Terumi turned green.

Not green with envy, mind you. Green with rage, but also a laughter. Hilarious as it is frustrating, really.

Years, years, wars and battles and hardships, times of fun and play at the expense of others…it was all so perfect, remodeling a vessel for a cause far greater, far more violently-inclined and tough.

Except that one part in the very depths of a mind swarming with neon-green snakes of ouroboros: that weeping void of emotions broken in the face of a once-smiling, once-breathing Trinity Glassfille.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments. They inspire me and make me smile.
> 
> Please consider [buying me a coffee for a fic](https://ko-fi.com/murakistags)!


End file.
